1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact vehicle, and more particular, to a compact vehicle having a cushion bracket and a muffler bracket formed separately from the swing arm.
2. Background of the Invention
JP Patent No. 3485996 discloses a motorcycle. In the motorcycle, both ends of an axle of a rear wheel are journalled by a power unit and a swing arm fastened to the power unit. A rear cushion unit is provided between the swing arm and a body frame, and an exhaust muffler is arranged outside the swing arm.
In JP Patent No. 3485996, a lower part of the rear cushion unit is directly coupled to a cushion attachment part. The swing arm is integrally provided with the cushion attachment part, and the exhaust muffler is supported by an exhaust muffler supporting part integrated with the swing arm with the exhaust muffler supporting part protruded backward from the coupled part of the lower part of the rear cushion unit to the swing arm. However, in configuration that the cushion attachment part and the exhaust muffler supporting part are integrated with the swing arm as described above, the coupled part of the rear cushion unit and the exhaust muffler supporting part are separated depending upon the vertical length of the rear cushion unit and the shape of the exhaust muffler, the swing arm may be large-sized, and a degree of freedom in the shape and the design of the swing arm may be reduced.